iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
There are 6 major races in the known world each overlapping a culture. Humans Humans are said to be the first intelligent species to be created, having been scultped by o Firi himself. Humans live an average of 80 years, reach adulthood around 16-21, and have an average of 1-3 children. They are very good toolmakers, work well in small groups for long periods of time and well in large groups for small periods of time. They are the fist species to settle the lands in the west and are said to have tamed every creature and plant in the world, keeping the gods at bay and ending The War of Approvals. They weigh around 180 lbs in adulthood and can be anywhere from 5-6 feet tall. Satts Satts are a race of fauns said to be crafted by early humans during their taming of the world to have another intelligent race that the humans could interact with. They have a lifespan of around 60 years, reach adulthood around 19-20, weigh around 80 pounds, are around 4-6 feet tall, and have an average of 3-6 children. They are very artistically and magically inclined, working well in large groups for large amounts of time and extremely well in small groups or alone for endless amounts of time. Dwarves Dwarves were said to have been created in a similar way to the Satt. Humans found great rock beasts in the hills and tamed them to have another intelligent species. Dwarves live and average of 200 years, are very will skilled in physical tasks such as smithery, mining, masonry, wood working, lumberjacking, etc. As well as in bookkeeping. They work very, very well for endless amounts of time in large groups, small groups, and by themselves. They are an average of 4-5 feet tall, weigh around 250 pounds, and have an average of 2-3 children. Goblins Goblins are intelligent, evil, aggressive humanoid creatures that live in mountains, and have a hostile nature toward humans, dwarves, and satts. They are impartial to Kobolds when fighting against them, but make no efforts to actively engage kobolds unlike the other races. They live an average of 40 years, have dozens of children, weigh around 40 pounds, average a height of 3-4 feet, and reach adulthood at age 8. Kobolds kobold are a race of furry rock-dwellers. They are staunchly independent and are the smallest (in terms of population) of all the races. They grow up underground until they reach adulthood at age 30. They live up to 600 years and produce an average of 1 child. They reach an average height of 4.5 to 5.5 feet tall and weigh around 250 pounds. They work terribly in large groups, semi-well in tiny groups for short amounts of time, and semi-well lone. Merfolk Merfolk are a race of semi-aquatic coastal and island dwellers. They inhabit the warm, tropical island regions of the world with some still nomadic groups making their way up rivers into non-coastal areas or around lakes. They live an average of around 60 years and reach adulthood at about 16. They commonly have 3 or more children and for those settled down, large families are common. They weigh around 100 pounds and grow to be about 5-6ft tall. Minor Races many minor races exist across Orslozgo, notably from curses caused by sorcerers, witches, or other magical beings/wielders. This includes the men of the damned, who have been cursed to bare the mark of an animal. These people have been turned into half animal creatures. Other races are the half peoples, those whose parents are from two different races. There are also more hostile minor races, werewolves, werebears, and werepanthers, along with dusk vampires and night vampires. Aquatic minor hostile races are mermaids, weresharks, and wereoctupuses.Category:People Category:Book 3